Season 6 Episode 8: A Friend of the Old Ways
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Morgana was pacing in front of the throne. Sigan was sitting on it watching her anxiously. "We could still go ahead with the attack as planned my lady" he said nervously.

Morgana stopped pacing and turned around, glaring at him, "Emrys defeated your ravens once, I don't doubt he will do it again. We do not go to Camelot until he, and Arthur, are out of my way."

Sigan sighed, "as you wish my lady… have you found Aithusa yet?" Morgana's face turned troubled and she began pacing again, "no…" she whispered.

The doors flew open and Mordred entered the room. Morgana ran to him, "what news Mordred?"

Mordred smiled, "I have found someone who is willing to join us." Morgana smiled coldly, "he will do as we ask?" Mordred nodded, "indeed he will." Morgana's grin widened, "then we must pay him a visit." She stood up, took Mordred's arm and led him from the room.

She turned back to look at Sigan "wait here." She said coldly.

Sigan glared after her as the door closed behind them.

It was dark, a group of druids sat around a campfire. One of them stood up. He separated himself from the others and cautiously walked into the woods. He heard a twig snap behind him and spun around, finding himself face to face with Morgana and Mordred. His tense face relaxed into a smile, "don't scare me like that, Mordred" he said, stepping forward to shake Mordred's hand. He turned to Morgana, "You must be the Lady Morgana" he said with a small bow, "My name is Ivah, I am honoured to meet you." Morgana smiled, "Mordred says you will help us?" Ivah nodded, "Arthur's men raided my camp many years ago, the others may be willing to forget but not I. I will gladly fight for your cause." Morgana held up a small vial of potion, "the King is accepting help from druid healers, I daresay you will find an opportunity to make use of this."

Ivah took the vial and looked at Morgana questioningly, "a deadly poison, it has a strong enchantment, all who touch it will fall ill, and eventually die, only Emrys could hope to break the spell… but if he were to touch it himself…." Morgana trailed off with a cruel smirk. Ivah smiled, "then Camelot would stand no chance." Morgana nodded, "Arthur and Emrys must die, Ivah, with them around we cannot take Camelot."

Ivah bowed, "I will not let you down, my Lady."

Opening credits

Arthur walked into the infirmary with Merlin behind him. A Knight was laying on a bed with an arrow wound in his arm, he was pale and unconscious. Arthur watched as Iseldir used magic to heal the arrow wound. The Knight opened his eyes and Iseldir smiled. He helped the man to sit and gave him a vial of potion. Arthur smiled as the colour returned to the man's face. Merlin watched Arthur's reaction with a grin.

Iseldir caught sight of Arthur and walked over to them. "I just wanted to check how the men are recovering?" Arthur asked. Iseldir glanced around at the men in the infirmary, "they should all be back at training within the week" he said.

Arthur put his hand on Iseldir's shoulder, "I don't know what to say, I really can't thank you enough for all you have done." "There is no need for thanks, once this war is over my people will be able to live in peace, that is all I could ever want." Iseldir said wisely. He bowed to Arthur and walked back toward the injured men.

Arthur watched him leave with a curious expression on his face.

The Knights were lined up on the training ground. The sky above them was still an eerie red colour, as it had been since Sigan arrived. Some of the men were looking up at it nervously. Arthur faced them looking serious. "War is almost upon us. Morgana is commanding Lott's army, though they are many they are no match for the Knights of Camelot. We must be ready if Morgana attacks. We must train hard. Pair off, swords out."

Merlin watched from the bench as Arthur put the men through their paces.

After several hours of hard training the Knights were all in the armoury, getting changed. "No, I let you win that one" Gwaine said. Percival laughed and clapped Galahad on the shoulder, "are you sure Gwaine? Looked like Galahad knocked you over?" Merlin, Galahad and Percival laughed as Gwaine threw up his hands in defeat. Arthur walked over to the group, and put his arm around Galahad's shoulder, "you did well today" he said seriously. Galahad smiled, "thank you, Sire."

Merlin was sitting at the table with Gauis and Hunith having supper when there was a knock at the door. He looked at Gauis with a shrug and got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw a man he did not recognise.

The man bowed, "I am sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, my name is Ivah, I have come to offer my services as a healer." Merlin glanced at Gauis before turning back to the man, "I'm Merlin, your help would be appreciated, you should get some rest, we will take you to the infirmary tomorrow." Ivah nodded, "thank you."

"Please find Ivah a room for the night" Merlin said to the guard on the door. The guard bowed and led Ivah down the hall. Merlin frowned as he walked back in and sat down at the table. "Merlin, what is the matter?" Hunith asked. Merlin shook his head, "I don't know…"

Morgana was in her chambers when she heard a bird call. She grinned as she walked to the crow perched on the window. She took the scroll from its leg and unrolled it, _'I have arrived in Camelot, Merlin has accepted my services as a healer, I will send more news tomorrow. Ivah._ ' A cold smirk appeared on her face.

She walked over and sat in a chair, still smiling at the parchment, when suddenly her eyes turned red. Thrinta came forward and Daen appeared in front of her. "What news Thrinta?" he asked. "I have done as you asked, my Lord, I will remain hidden until she has taken Camelot, her plans are strong, I do not believe she will fail."

Daen grinned, "she does not suspect you?" Thrinta shook her head, "No, my lord"

It was early morning, Gauis knocked on Ivah's door. Ivah opened it with a grin, "good morning." Gauis smiled, "Merlin is going to take you with him to the infirmary, if you would come with me…."

"Of course, thank you," Ivah closed the door behind him and followed Gauis down the hall. "What brings you to Camelot?" Gauis asked. Ivah shrugged, "I heard the ban on sorcery had been lifted, it would be a great honour to be of service to the King." "You have been here before?" Gauis asked. Ivah hesitated briefly, "no… I have not."

They arrived at Gauis' chambers, "if you could wait here a moment." Gauis said.

He opened the door and walked in, Merlin was standing at the bench collecting his things. Gauis walked over to him, looking troubled, "Ivah is waiting outside for you…." he said quietly. "Is something the matter?" Merlin asked. Gauis raised an eyebrow, "I am not sure."

Merlin walked into the infirmary with Ivah. Iseldir looked up with a frown, "Ivah…?" he asked.

Ivah smiled at him, "Iseldir, it has been too long" he said, shaking his hand. "What brings you to Camelot?" Iseldir asked, still with a slight frown. "A new time is upon us, I came to offer my help" Ivah said.

Iseldir nodded, "it would be most welcome, I will be with you in just a moment. I have some chores for Merlin" he gestured to a seat which Ivah sat in with a smile. Iseldir took Merlin's arm and led him out the door.

Once they were outside Merlin looked at Iseldir seriously, "you trust him?" Iseldir shook his head, "not in the slightest, I have not seen him for many years but I do not believe he is a friend of Camelot." Merlin nodded, "you think Morgana sent him?" Iseldir sighed, "yes, it is possible." Merlin frowned, "whatever he has planned, we have to stop him, don't let him out of your sight." Iseldir bowed his head slightly, "as you wish Emrys."

Arthur was standing at the battlement, leaning on the wall, looking out over the training grounds. He looked up at the dark red sky, his face was troubled. Merlin watched him looking worried. "I had expected Morgana to attack by now..." Arthur said. Merlin nodded, "I don't doubt she had planned to, before she found out we were alive." Arthur turned to look at him with a frown, "but why would that stop her?" Merlin shrugged, "she fears me… well she fears Emrys." Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked almost impressed, "you think we will have to go to her?" Merlin nodded, "I think it is the only chance we stand to end this." Arthur sighed, "the army will be ready in a week… how will we deal with Morgana? With Sigan?" Merlin shrugged, "I don't know yet... Arthur I need to talk to you, it's about Ivah-" but before he could finish speaking Odin walked over and joined them, "Arthur! There you are! I just wanted to thank you, my men have all recovered." Arthur smiled, "glad we could help." Odin looked at him seriously, "what happens next?" Arthur took a deep breath, "we cannot let this continue, once my army are ready we will ride out to meet Morgana. I will do everything in my power to return your Kingdom to you."

Odin held out his arm, "you are a good man Arthur, my men and I will fight at your side." Arthur nodded as he took Odin's arm.

Arthur and his Knights were seated at the round table. Merlin was standing behind him, looking impatient. Leon was standing and giving his report, "…many of those villagers brought supplies with them, they are willing to share their food in exchange for safety." Leon sat down, Arthur nodded and turned to another of the Knights, "Sir Vidor, what news of the north?" Sir Vidor stood, "much the same Sire, fifty villagers returned with us, many were ill but have been treated and recover well. They also brought supplies which have been taken to the palace stores." Arthur nodded at him and he sat down. "That will be all, for now" Arthur said, dismissing the men.

Merlin hurried over, "I still need to talk to you Arthur" he said. Arthur frowned, "not now Merlin, I have to meet Guinevere, and you have to get our lunch." Arthur walked out of the room, and Merlin rolled his eyes at him.

Gwen and Arthur were seated in the dining room when Merlin walked in with their lunch on a platter.

"Thank you, Merlin" said Gwen kindly, smiling at him. "About time" said Arthur making a face at him. Merlin glared, and Arthur laughed.

Once he had served their lunch, Merlin pulled out the chair beside Arthur and sat down. Arthur looked at him curiously, "what are you doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I need to talk to you" Merlin said seriously.

Arthur continued to raise his brow, "cant you see I am busy?" he asked, gesturing to Gwen and their plates of food. Merlin gave him an exasperated look, "its important, Arthur." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Gwen cut him off, "Arthur!" she warned. He looked over at her, and she gave him a look. "What is it, Merlin?" she asked, turning to him seriously. "Its about Ivah" Merlin said. Arthur looked confused, "the druid healer?"

Merlin nodded, "I don't think he means to help us, he is up to something, I am sure of it." Arthur chuckled, "one of your funny feelings again?" Arthur caught sight of Merlin's serious expression and stopped laughing, "alright, alright, what is it you think he is doing?" Merlin shrugged, "I don't know, but I believe Morgana sent him."

Aithusa was sleeping in a cave when she awoke with a start. She heard a dark, cold voice in her mind "you must go to Morgana." Aithusa shook her head and backed away in fear.

Iseldir and Ivah were mixing potions in the infirmary. Iseldir put down the bowl and looked over at the recovering patients. "I have to deliver a report to the King" he said.

Ivah stepped forward, "Please, allow me, the potion is not yet complete and you are much more skilled than me. I can deliver the report." Iseldir hesitated for a second and then forced a smile, "that would be much appreciated, thank you." Ivah nodded to him, he took a roll of parchment from the desk and left the room. Iseldir sat down and closed his eyes.

Merlin was sitting with Hunith on the castle steps. "What will you do, if you have to face Morgana?" Merlin shrugged, "I don't know yet, but you don't have to worry, Mother" he replied with a smile.

Merlin suddenly drew a sharp breath and held his hand to his temple, "Emrys" he heard in his mind. He recognised Iseldir's voice, "Emrys- Ivah makes his way to the King's chambers, you must hurry."

Merlin stood up suddenly. "Merlin, what is it?" Hunith asked with concern. Merlin shook his head, "I have to go" he called as he ran into the castle. Hunith watched him go with a worried frown.

Merlin ran through the castle, he narrowly avoided colliding with several people on the stairs. He sped down the hall, almost slipping as he rounded the corner.

Ivah stood outside Arthur's chambers. He pulled the small vial of potion from his robe, and carefully dabbed some on to the roll of parchment in his hand. He put the vial away with a grin and knocked on Arthurs's door. "Enter!" Arthur called. Ivah walked in with a smile, "Iseldir has asked me to deliver his report, Sire, he is rather busy." Arthur was sitting at his desk, he looked at him warily, "thank you."

Ivah walked forward, he bowed and held out the scroll of parchment. Arthur stood up and took it. He unrolled it and started to read. As he read his eyes started to slip out of focus. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Ivah in shock. Ivah smiled down at him. Arthur fell to the floor and stared dazedly up at him. Ivah knelt down and pulled the potion out of his robes, he poured the contents over Arthur, "by trying to save you Emrys will only succeed in touching the poison himself… such a shame" Ivah said with a wicked grin.

The door burst open and Merlin ran in, "get away from him!" he shouted.

Ivah stood up, dropping the bottle to the ground as he did so, he looked down at Arthur whose eyes were closed, "I'm afraid you are too late" he smiled.

Merlin raised his hand to cast a spell but before he could Ivah raised his hands, he shouted "Astrice", his eyes glowed and Merlin was thrown backward. Merlin gasped for breath, he sat up and his eyes glowed, Ivah was thrown back onto the ground. Before he could get up, Merlin looked over at Arthur's sword on the table. His eyes flashed gold once more and the sword flew off the table toward Ivah, it pierced his chest and he fell dead to the ground.

Merlin got up, he ran over to Arthur and knelt beside him, "come on Arthur" he said. He held his hand over him and said "ácofrae" but Arthur didn't wake. He gave a worried look, and held out his hand to check Arthur's pulse. His hand was almost touching Arthur when he stopped. He noticed a strange liquid on Arthur's clothing, then saw the empty potion bottle on the ground. He picked it up and noticed the strange glow. He looked from it, to Arthur, with a frown. He held his hand over Arthur and tried another spell. A light surrounded Arthur, and flew to the potion bottle. When Merlin looked at the bottle again, it was full. Merlin held his hand back over Arthur's head and said "áwæcne." Arthur's eyes flew open, "Ivah.. where is Ivah" he mumbled.

Merlin grinned, "don't worry Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin helped him to his feet, "I am fine… where is he?"

Merlin gestured over to the corner where Ivah lay dead on the ground. Arthur's eyes widened, "what happened?"

Merlin gave a shrug. "Seriously, what happened?" Arthur asked with a frown. "The usual, someone tried to kill you, and I saved you." Merlin replied with a smile. Arthur looked from Ivah, to Merlin, in stunned silence. "Thank you, Merlin" he said seriously.

Morgana was standing outside on the battlement looking troubled, when Mordred approached. "I still cant find Aithusa" she said sadly. She looked over and caught sight of Mordred's dark expression, "what is wrong?" she asked. "Ivah…. He is dead" Mordred said. Morgana's expression turned to fury, "and Arthur?" she demanded. Mordred sighed, "He and Merlin are fine." Morgana screamed and the window behind her exploded, "that is it, that is enough, we bring them here and we end this" she shouted.

Aithusa was walking around her cave when she heard the dark voice again, "Morgana needs your help, you must go." Aithusa shook her head but the voice grew louder, "you must go, Aithusa." She hesitated, "GO!"

Aithusa nodded, she ran from the cave and took to the skies.


End file.
